Myths
by MadameLupin
Summary: A Teen Titan has a run in with a lesser villian.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans. It all belongs to someone else.  
Summery: A Titan has a run in with a villian.  
A/N: This is un-betaed. Only what advice Word gave me. You can leave constructive critism but don't flame. Because I will not supply the marshmellows.**

This is just something that was bugging me and I wrote it in about fifteen minutes.  
Also, I do not have a in depth knowledge of the comic books. I come here with only what I know from the show, what little I've looked up and my own impressions.

* * *

The flesh of his upper arms erupted with goose bumps as they connected rougly with cold stone. Quickly he tired to recover his breath, "Cupid?" He questioned trying to breath correctly as he attempted to pry himself from the witch's mental grasp. However, the more he struggled the more he felt_ something_ squeeze him.

'_Just had to go after her yourself didn't you Roy?__' _he thought bitterly,_'__Even if Bumblebee told you not to split up_.'

The small voice that was reprimanding him for his foolishness sounded suspiciously like Ollie. Even while crime fighting at least several states away he couldn't escape his old mentor and guardian. It would probably give the old man some sort of twisted pleasure in knowing he still tormented him. The thought infuriated him even more than being pasted to a wall by – by a _girl_, a powerful one but a girl none the less.

From his position he watched the witch step out from the shadows, she was small, hardly any bigger than Bee. He could've took her if she hadn't used her power againt him.  
Most of her face was obscured by a white mask that ended just under her nose, allowing only her mouth to be seen. The rest of her get up was nondescript blue and white with the ends of her sleeves hooked around her middle fingers by sliver rings that glinted harshly in the yellow street lights.

The villainess didn't answer him but smiled serenely as she bent down a few yards away and picked up his fallen bow. His eyes widened momentarily with shock that he had dropped it than he growled as her white fingers traced down its curves in a loving caress. He didn't let anyone touch his bow. It was a sacred possession to him, earned through blood, tears, pain and countless hours of training. Being presented with it was fruitarian of all his hard work and to see her defile it made his heart clinch underneath his ribs.

She whirled to face him and cocked her head as though smelling his anger and fear in the air; what passed for her mask's eyes met his. A shiver ran down his spine as her shoes clicked on the pavement, coming closer.The mask stared lifelessly at him with only her lips giving it color. He hated that mask. It left too much mystery. But than again, he assumed she used it because people feared what they couldn't see. And it was working. Fear wasn't something he ran from, he embraced it. _'Keep telling yourself that kid.'_ The voice chuckled in his brain, _'Shut it Ollie.'_

She quirked her lips in something close to a smirk but not quite there, "Do you not know the myth?" her voice was pleasant, like a light breeze in the summer. She toyed with the string pulling it back so it was taut with tension. He stewed in silent anger as she aimed at nothing but the dark, "No. It's not something that was required reading in superhero school." He muttered trying once again to get free of her mind's grasp. The mental grip tightened and he stopped struggling feeling the fight ebb away from him. The bow was now trained on him; if an arrow had been there she would've gotten him between the eyes, "Tut, Tut." She let the string go and it slapped him in the face, he winced from pain while she let out a giggle covering his groan of pain.

"Let me go." He snapped as she laughed. "Why would I want to do that Eros?" he stopped struggling as her voice dropped in timbre, something about it made him want to listen, "Cupid or Eros --- pick a nickname and stick to it Psyche." Her laugh rang through out the alley bouncing off the dumpsters making her seem bigger than she was, "They mean the same thing, _love_." She whispered in his ear as a finger came and trailed down his chest. '_When had she gotten this close?_'

"Speedy!?" someone yelled as yellow light filled the alley, his mind wasn't on anything but the feel of that slim finger on his chest and the way her breath mingled with his own."Maybe next time, love." She said as her other hand cupped his face, he had thought they would've been rough but they were surprising soft like a worn sheet. She stepped back, a real smile on her lips.The girl giggled again as she waved her hand, it felt like someone was inflating his chest with an air compressor as she released him, "Till we meet again, Cupid." The rest of his team mates caught up each wearing concerned looks and casting their eyes around for trouble, asking if he was alright. He nodded, not speaking but looking at the spot where she had been. All that was there were beams of moon light.


End file.
